We Found Love
by Jenico
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have a four-year-old daughter who they love more than anything. - A series of scenarios in which they deal with being fathers and the joys and tribulations that come with that. Daddy Klaine, etc. Mostly fluff, some angst.
1. No More Jokes

_As I have recently become obsessed with daddy!klaine, I've decided to create my own series of anything from drabbles to lengthy chapters of the sort. I will accept prompts (I encourage them actually!), but I'll also be writing my own ideas. Anyway.. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>Blaine was really nervous. Well, no, he thought, not nervous. More anxious than anything, he told himself. In all eleven years since he began dating Kurt, seven that they've been married, and four since they adopted Leila, he'd never done anything like this.<p>

Kurt would be home in just about three minutes. He had gone into work early, as he did most Fridays, so he could rush home, right after noon and spend the rest of the weekend with his family.

Blaine gulped, sitting down on a stool in his kitchen. This was going to be harder than he thought. Grabbing the phonebook and taking his cell out of his pocket, Blaine opened both and flipped the book to a page somewhere near the middle. He took a deep breath when he heard the front door click open.

"Guess who's home!" Kurt called out, his voice cheery and so unexpecting.

Blaine remained calm, reading the list of names in the phonebook, his fingers on the keys of his phone. He didn't answer Kurt, but raised worried eyebrows at him when he came into the kitchen before looking quickly back down to the book. He was not going to mess this up.

"Hey, babe," Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulder and placed a kiss to the side of his head. Blaine could feel Kurt looking down and wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Kurt, I-" Blaine began, putting one hand up to cover his forehead and eyes in distress.

Kurt set his messenger bag down on the counter and took a seat in the stool next to Blaine, brushing his fallen curls off his face. "What's wrong, Blaine? Did something happen?" He moved this gaze around and saw an empty living room. "Where's Leila?"

Blaine shook his head, suppressing a sob.

"_Blaine_," Kurt tried to keep his cool, but was clearly starting to get worried. "You have to tell me what's going on, okay? I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I lost Leila!" Blaine sputtered out, defeat and turmoil in his tone of voice.

Kurt was silent for a moment, studying Blaine's expression and letting it sink in. "What do you _mean_ you lost Leila? Are you guys playing Hide and Seek or something? Did you check under her bed because she loves hiding there?" Kurt was standing up again, too antsy to sit still any longer.

"No, Kurt, I - we were at the playground down the street. I, I mean I turned away for no more than one minute, Kurt. I saw Penelope walking her dog, and I just asked her if her mom was doing well and then I saw it was getting close to noon, so I looked back to tell Leila to come home to take her nap, but she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry; I just, I'm so scared-"

"Blaine, I don't understand," Kurt threw his hands up. "Why, _why_ didn't you call me?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip and his eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want you get angry with me," he admitted in barely a whisper.

"_Angry_ with you, Blaine? This isn't spilled milk on my fucking Juicy Couture!" Kurt shouted, not pacing, not taking any course of action, too confused and frustrated and, well, angered. "This is our _daughter_! Did you at least call the police?"

Blinking, a tear fell down Blaine's cheek as he nodded. "They can't file a missing person's report unless it's been 24 hours..."

Kurt's jaw dropped in shock. "What in the hell? This is a kidnapping, not some random person running away from home! She could be dead in 24 hours!" He made his way into the living room, checking behind every piece of furniture he saw with a vain attempt in hopes that maybe Blaine had been wrong. Leila was here. She had to be.

Blaine saw all of these thoughts go across his husband's face, and he stood up and followed him into the next room, grabbing his hand. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt."

"How can you say that!" Kurt said, beginning to cry, hot and angry tears. "How can you be so sure?"

"We're gonna find her," Blaine nodded. "She can't be too far. No one messes with the Hummels remember?"

Kurt's lip quivered, and Blaine felt so, so bad for this. He never wanted this to happen, for it to go this far. "I'm so scared," Kurt said.

"I-" Blaine's eye caught a glimpse of a lock of golden hair and two deep, blue eyes peaking out from behind the wall that led to the stairs. He blinked with focus and looked back at Kurt. "There's nothing to be scared of. We'll... we'll figure it out."

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together at this little change of expression on Blaine's face. "Blaine?" he asked, rubbing the tears off his face with his free hand.

"Hm?" Blaine moved his eyes from Kurt to the wall where the eyes had once again disappeared behind.

Kurt craned his neck around, but saw nothing. He turned back to Blaine with a raised eyebrow. "Where is Leila, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed, and opened his mouth to continue, but he was cut off by a high-pitched squeal. Kurt turned his head just as Leila popped out from behind the corner, a huge smile on her face and her hands raised in surrender.

"April Fools!" she shouted, no longer trying to contain her giggling.

Kurt stood in shock, extremely grateful that his little girl was okay, but too surprised to react. He looked back at Blaine who was wearing an innocent grin. "You... little... _bitch_," he said, pushing Blaine onto his back on the couch, climbing on top of him and punching him repeatedly in the chest.

"Language!" Blaine scolded him, but was laughing too hard for it to be anything near serious.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Did. That." Kurt said between punches, and if Blaine hadn't been laughing so hard, he might've been really hurt.

"Dada!" Leila screamed, running over to her fathers on the couch, grasping Kurt's arm with her little fingers. "Stop hurting Daddy!''

Kurt couldn't resist and swooped down and grabbed Leila, pulling her up into his arms for a tight hug. Blaine, still under the two, slid back so he could rest his head on the armrest, his smile beaming more than ever when he saw how happy they both looked.

"Dada," Leila coughed, squirming around in his arms. "I can't breathe!"

Kurt loosened his grip on his daughter and set her down on Blaine's stomach. "Sorry, baby. I'm just so happy you're okay! Daddy is a mean, mean person," he said, biting down on his lip and pinching Blaine's side, which only made him laugh more.

"Hey now," Blaine said in his defense. "It's the first of April; you should've had your guard up from the second you walked in the door."

Leila looked up to Kurt with what could only be described as sorrow in her eyes. "We never wanted to make you cry, Dada."

"I know, sweetheart," Kurt half-grinned, petting her hair, and pushing a strand behind her ear. "But do you know how important you are to me, baby? I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you. If someone took you away from me," Kurt shook his head, remember only a couple minutes ago when he thought that someone had, "I would never, ever recover from that."

Blaine showed a sad smile and wide-doe eyes. Hearing Kurt talk about Leila in this way made him realize that the joke he'd pulled had been a bit meaner than he'd intended. He couldn't fathom losing his daughter anymore than Kurt could.

"I love you, Dada," Leila grinned, wrapping her arms around Kurt's middle for a moment.

"I love you too, Leila," he said with a quick kiss on her forehead. She then hopped off Blaine with an _oof_ and asked politely if she may go play with her dolls.

Kurt laughed at his daughter's perfect manners before excusing her to go off and play. He then turned to Blaine and narrowed his eyes. "You bastard."

Blaine bucked his hips so Kurt would slide forward, but Kurt wasn't giving in that easily. Blaine pouted, placing a hand on either of Kurt's hips. "Okay, think of this as me getting back at you for telling me you weren't gonna make it home for Easter dinner four years ago. Our first holiday with Leila, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's not fair," Kurt responded, playing with the buttons on Blaine's flannel. "I showed up on time _with_ apple pie."

"That doesn't mean I didn't cry in our room for half an hour before that," Blaine shrugged as best he could lying down.

Kurt furrowed his brow with a frown. "I didn't know that..."

"Well that's because I was so happy to see you, I didn't want to spoil the mood."

"Mm?" Kurt leaned down to massage Blaine's shoulders. "You must've been _really_ happy to see me. Remember what we did about four times that night?"

Blaine momentarily let his body take over, setting his hand behind Kurt's neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. He definitely remembered what they'd done that night, and he wasn't soon to forget, despite it being years ago.

"Blaine..." Kurt murmured against his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby," Blaine grinned. "No more April Fools jokes today," he said, his lips never far from Kurt's. Their kissing didn't last very long however, because soon enough, they heard a familiar squeaky voice.

"Four-year-old over here!" Leila called, standing in the entryway of the living room.

Kurt let out a laugh, pushing himself back up straight. "Hey four-year-old, why do I have the feeling that you haven't had your nap today?"

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Blaine nodded, turning to Leila, who giggled and ran off.

Kurt and Blaine quickly got off the couch and chased her around the kitchen until they had her cornered by the stove and dishwasher. She tried to use her petiteness to escape, but Blaine quickly scooped her into his arms and held her against his side.

She pouted with a _hmph_. "It's not fair I have to take a nap right when Dada gets home."

"I know," Blaine stuck out his bottom lip. "I wish you could stay up and play, but the Magic Nap Man is on a very strict schedule."

"I don't like the Magic Nap Man," Leila admitted, scowling.

"To be honest hun, I don't think anyone likes him," Blaine said, pulling his daughter's hair back into a ponytail with the hand that wasn't supporting her.

"I sometimes like him," Kurt whispered, loud enough for Blaine to hear him and _shush _him with a chuckle.

"But," Blaine began again, "after one hour, you get to wake up, and eat lunch and then play with Dada and me for almost three whole days."

Leila's smile beamed one hundred percent brighter. "Does that mean it's Friday?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, impressed by his daughter's knowledge of the days of the week. "How did you know that?"

"Because I always get to spend the most time with you on Fridays before you have to go to work again," Leila explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good job, babe," Blaine kissed her cheek. "But it's nap time now. Want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" What a silly question, he thought. Leila hardly ever wanted to walk anywhere, and he partially blamed himself for always being so willing to carry her everywhere.

"Carry me please," she rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly appearing very sleepy.

Blaine turned to Kurt with raised eyebrows. "You want to help me put her to sleep?"

"Um," Kurt shook his head. "You go ahead and do that. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then I'll meet you upstairs?"

Blaine smiled slyly, following Kurt towards the stairs, Leila in tow. When they got to the top of the stairs, before they went their separate ways, Blaine stopped Kurt. "Wait. Don't take a shower. I think I'd like to join you."

Kurt rose an eyebrow and half of his lip curled up. "I'll go warm up the water."

Blaine smiled and ran off to put Leila to sleep, awaiting a fun afternoon with his husband, and later, daughter. All jokes aside and forgotten.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! :) I don't know how often I'll update this. I guess it'll be whenever I have the urge to, but if I get a really good prompt, I'll consider writing it!


	2. I Miss Daddy

Kurt rolled over in his half-sleep, instinctively throwing an arm around the man lying next to him, except right now there was nothing there but extra sheets and a pillow that smelled vaguely of hair gel and Ralph Lauren. His bed felt so empty without Blaine, and he blinked his eyes open in frustration with a quiet groan.

He hated when he couldn't fall asleep the night before something big. And knowing that Blaine was going to be home by that evening was pretty huge.

Blaine had only been gone for five days, but it had felt like so much longer. Kurt wished he could have gone with him to London for the event being held by The Trevor Project's overseas campaign, but he knew that it would've been difficult to do with Leila. He had work anyway, and it was always so hard to do proper costume designing from a different continent. So he'd said goodbye to Blaine the previous Wednesday, and had had trouble sleeping ever since.

Kurt flipped over and checked his alarm clock that read 2:14 am. He had to be awake by 7 to get Leila to Rachel's house and to work on time. Los Angeles traffic was never one to go easy on him or anyone for that matter.

Still, he knew there was no chance of him falling asleep anytime soon, so he reached over and grabbed his cellphone from his night stand, propping himself up on his elbows.

'What time is it there?' he typed out and sent to Blaine. He'd almost legitimately fallen asleep in the minute that it took Blaine to respond.

'Quarter past 10. Just got out of a meeting and headed back to the hotel to get my bags!'

Kurt bit his lip and smiled at the phone in his hands. He couldn't wait any more for him to get home, and knowing that he had to was just torture! A second later, Kurt received another message, as if realization had just come to Blaine.

'Shouldn't you be asleep?'

Kurt frowned. He _should_, but his mind wouldn't let him. It was actually really unfair.

'I can't! My body won't shut off without you here :('

Blaine's response came much quicker this time.

'I seeee... So what would you do if I were there? ;)'

Kurt shook his head and pursed his lips together. Of course he knew what Blaine was trying to get him to answer, and really, sexting his husband wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world at the moment. But Blaine said he'd just gotten out of a meeting, which meant he was most likely in a taxi, and the idea of him getting _those_ texts in that setting just didn't set well with Kurt.

So he texted back precisely what he would do. And maybe he added a tad bit of sarcasm.

'I'd punch you in the face.'

Kurt imagined Blaine's face falling in confusion, and he snickered at how clever he was about to appear.

':( what, why?'

'Because then you'd know what missing you feels like.'

He sent the response with pride in himself, but when he went back and reread it, he realized how cheesy and stupid it was. He was a 28-year-old man, not a 13-year-old girl. Blaine was surely laughing at him now...

'I love you so much, Kurt.'

Kurt grinned and felt his heart-flutter. He had no idea how really - it'd been eleven years full of those words and so much more. He hardly had time to recompose himself before he got another text message.

'I miss you more than anything. I'll be home in a few hours, Love. Get some sleep, okay? When you wake up, I'll be on my way there.'

It was _so_ not fair that Blaine was over 5,000 miles from him right now. All Kurt wanted to do was just hug him tightly and cuddle forever. He pretty much decided right then that if Blaine ever had to travel that far for an extended period of time again, he would go with him, no matter the consequences. He read Blaine's message about a hundred times before he responded.

'I'll try, babe. I love you with my whole heart.'

With that, Kurt placed his phone back on the night stand, grabbed one of Blaine's pillow, and got out of bed. He made his way out of his room, down the hall, and into Leila's room where the only light on was a Little Mermaid nightlight. He tried his best to be completely quiet as he lay down next to Leila on her bed that was clearly too small for him and wrapped his arm around her torso.

She shuffled in her sleep though, and Kurt knew she was now awake.

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Leila craned her neck around to look up at her father, her brows knit in confusion. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kurt smiled down at her, brushing her arm with his thumb. Of course that's what she would think. Whenever she had a nightmare, she would come into his room and snuggle between him and Blaine until she fell asleep. "Yeah," he nodded. "Is it okay if I lie in here with you?"

Leila nodded as well and yawned. "It's okay, Dada. It was just a dream," she repeated what she'd heard plenty of times whenever she had a bad dream or was scared of monsters under her was a pause, and Kurt decided she had fallen asleep, but after a minute, she spoke up again. "When is Daddy coming back?"

It had been Kurt's plan to surprise Leila by having Blaine show up unannounced, but he then realized how much he hated surprises himself, so he might as well let her know. She'd probably forget by the morning anyway. "Daddy's going to pick you up from Aunt Rachel's tomorrow."

She gasped quietly, and Kurt could tell how happy she was. "Tomorrow!"

"Yep," he answered, becoming even more excited himself. "But we have to go to sleep now so he'll come faster, okay?"

"Okay," Leila yawned once again, as tired as she was anxious. "I miss Daddy."

"Me too, sweetie," Kurt kissed the back of his daughter's head, curled up on the bed as best he could, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who read andor reviewed :) I am writing a Christmas themed one now that's probably going to be a bit longer than this one (well actually, a lot longer..:P), but I will have it up by the 25th! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this little filler. Thanks again


	3. Christmas Part 1

_So I kind of got carried away with this Christmas story and this only _Part One!_ But I really wanted to include all aspects of the day that I could and Kurt and Blaine and Leila are just so adorable, I didn't know how to shorten it. Thanks to Olivia Marie 20 for the prompt!_

* * *

><p>"Psst," Kurt whispered through his teeth, trying to wake up his husband and make sure his daughter didn't awake at the same time. "Blaine..."<p>

A groan escaped Blaine's lips as he rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't coddling Leila. Remaining as still as possible, he came to, blinking away his sleep, and saw Kurt standing next to the bed, hovering above him.

"Blaine," Kurt said so quietly, he was almost mouthing it. "I'm gonna go put the presents under the tree and fill up the stockings. Do you want me to bring you back a cookie and some milk?"

Blaine shook his head silently, removing his arm carefully from behind Leila's head.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine removed the blankets from on top of him and grabbed his robe from the chair behind Kurt.

"I'm coming with you," Blaine whispered, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

Kurt stood still for a moment, watching for any movements from Leila that never came. He noticed a funny anticipation in Blaine's face before pivoting and heading out of their bedroom and down the stairs into the living room. "The stocking gifts are in a blue bag under the sink," he said as he opened the coat closet and reached to the top shelf to grab the presents from "Santa."

Blaine returned to the living room with the bag and began rummaging through it as he made his way to the fireplace where a row of nine stockings hung. He filled up Leila's first with the toys they'd bought specifically for her: Barbie clothes, crayons, plastic makeup (Blaine had to convince Kurt to buy that after he said it would give her beauty expectations at such a young age - Blaine simply brought up the fact that she got enough of those from Rachel already and besides, it was just plastic that resembled lipstick anyway).

He then topped off Mason and Juliette's stockings with trinkets and McDonald toys, theirs already pretty filled with gifts from Finn and Rachel who must've had played Santa earlier in the night.

Blaine continued by putting some chocolates and little gadgets that were, for the most part, useless (mini reading lights, pedometers) into Burt and Carole's stockings. He began to resent his parents for calling to tell them they "wouldn't be able to make it" out to California for Christmas this year. They'd said the same thing for the past four years since Leila was born and they'd begun this tradition. Even Rachel came and participated and she was _really_Jewish. He tried to not let it phase him as he put some gift cards and other small things in Finn and Rachel's stockings.

The bag was now empty (what was in Blaine and Kurt's stockings were always a surprise to the other) and Blaine walked back into the kitchen to toss it in the trash. When he came back into the living room, Kurt was finishing up rearranging the presents under the tree. He laughed and kneeled down to help him out.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as an aside.

"I hate this damn tree," Blaine chuckled. "When can we get a fake one?"

"_Shush_," Kurt playfully hit Blaine's stomach as the two stood up. "I already told you, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna go all out." They stood back to get a full view of their masterpiece. The tree was humungous and bright as day with all of its lights and tinsel and ornaments. It looked gorgeous, anyone could see, even the two most critical of it.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We done alright."

Kurt crossed one arm across his chest and raised the other so his hand was resting on his face. "Thank goodness for Finn though. There is no way we could've gotten _that_ tree in _this _house without his freakishly-large stature."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed as quietly as possible. "I beg to think differently. We could've done so just fine."

Kurt titled his head with a smirk before turning back to look at Blaine. "And who was the one asking to get a fake one next year?"

"That's just because you have to water it and sweep up its fallen leaves and whatnot."

"Pine needles, Blaine. Not leaves."

"Oh, shut up," Blaine joked, shoving Kurt playfully with the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

Kurt responded with a fake gasp. "What time is it?" he craned his neck to see the clock (Christmas themed, of course) that was hanging in the hallway. "12:0_9_. It's officially Christmas. You can't say things that like that today."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's sarcasm. "I apologize profusely."

Kurt smirked before taking in a deep breath. "Why do I have the feeling that Leila will be shaking us awake in a matter of hours?"

"Probably because she'll really want to open some awesome presents from Santa Claus."

"That's very true," Kurt nodded and motioned his head toward the stairs. "Let's go get as much sleep as we can before the little lady realizes what day it is and not what _time_ it is."

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "No cookies, Mr. Claus?"

Kurt smiled broadly, but shook his head. "I already checked. Finn must've been very hungry when he came up earlier."

Blaine laughed and they walked side by side to the stairs and started heading up, Kurt leading the way.

"So if I'm Mr. Claus, what does that make you?" Kurt asked. "A cute, little elf?"

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass, and Kurt giggled in response.

"Shh, shh," he told him, beginning to whisper again. "You set that one up for yourself, honey. It was pretty funny, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said as they reached their bedroom door. "I'm shorter than most; I get it. At least I'm cute though."

"Very true," Kurt nodded, placing a peck to Blaine's lips as they went into their bedroom and lay down in the spot they were in before getting up to go play Santa.

Both men closed their eyes and wished sleep upon the other so they could sneak out once again to fill up the other's stocking, and when one thought the other was asleep, they probably weren't. It was a night of climbing in and out of bed on several occasions, but it was so worth it. Christmas was going to be spectacular.

* * *

><p>At eight in the morning, Leila blinked her eyes a few times, remembered that it was Christmas and jumped up and on top of her fathers. There began a very exciting, but very busy day.<p>

"Dada!" Leila called, pulling on Kurt's arm as forcefully as any four-year-old could. "We have to see if Santa came! We have to see if he left us _presents_!"

Kurt groaned inwardly before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to the sunlight shining in through the blinds into the otherwise dark room. He saw Leila's bright face with her million watt smile and big blue eyes, and he couldn't resist breaking out into a smile himself. She was just so beautiful and excited, and Kurt adored seeing her this way, despite how early in the morning it was. "Oh, I'm pretty sure he left us presents..."

If it was possible, Leila's eyes got even bigger with anticipation. "Let's go see!"

"First," Kurt said quietly, scooting himself further up the pillow, "you have to wake up Daddy."

Leila turned her head to face her sleeping, snoring and possibly drooling father without moving from on top of Kurt. She knew as well as Kurt how hard it was to wake up Blaine in the morning, especially on one where he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Leila looked at Kurt and whispered, "But he's _sleeping_..."

Kurt nodded and tried to hide his obvious grin. As long as Leila was the first thing Blaine saw when he woke up, he wouldn't stay unhappy for too long.

Gulping, Leila leaned down next to Blaine, reached out, and gently brushed her fingers across his face. "Daddy..." she said sweetly, "Dada told me to wake you up..."

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching down to tickle Leila's waist. "Don't blame this on me!"

The little girl giggled and squealed as Kurt continued to tickle her with both hands, neither trying to keep quiet any longer as they became more and more awake and excited for the day.

"Kurt..." Blaine muttered, eyes still shut tightly and mouth hardly opening to speak. The two playing immediately stopped and stared at each other, Leila visibly trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, honey?" Kurt asked innocently, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Too early..." Blaine responded. But no matter how hard he was trying to convey that he was _not_ getting out of the bed, he knew he wouldn't be asleep for very much longer. He didn't want to admit it quite yet, but he was actually quite excited himself. It _was_ Christmas, after all.

Meanwhile, Kurt remained still, one hand on either side of Leila's waist. "I'll... go make coffee," he said, quickly sliding out of the duvet and hopping up. Leila followed close behind as he hurried out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ladybug," Kurt said, using one of his daughter's many nicknames when he saw the pile of crumbs on a reindeer-shaped plate on the countertop. "Did you see if Santa ate the Oreos we left him?"

Leila gasped, almost forgetting about that fact for a second. Standing on her tiptoes, she grasped the side of the counter and peered her eyes at the empty plate in front of her. "He did! Santa ate the Oreos! Mason said he only liked chocolate chip!"

"Well Mason _obviously_ doesn't know as much about Santa as you do."

Leila was more than content with this accomplishment, and she would surely be rubbing it in her cousin's face later.

Upstairs, Blaine rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He remembered last Christmas when he and Kurt and had to wake Leila up in the morning and help her open her presents because she kept getting distracted every time she opened a new toy, the process taking close to two hours long. He pretty much knew that this year was going to be a completely different experience and he relished in how much difference one year could make. When he got a whiff of the coffee being brewed downstairs, he figured he was probably missing out on something important and got out of bed.

"Look Daddy!" Leila yelled when she saw her father walking down the stairs. "Santa _did_ come! And he ate the Oreos!"

"Wow!" Blaine said genuinely. The look of all the presents under the tree and stuffed full stockings was really much more encompassing in the daylight. It seemed as if the entire room really had been taken over by magic. As Blaine reached the bottom step, Kurt walked out from the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee and handing one to him.

"Good morning, babe," Kurt smiled, kissing his husband softly on the mouth.

"Mm," Blaine grinned after pulling away from the kiss. "Merry Christmas."

Leila stared impatiently at the bags and boxes under the tree. "Can we open presents now?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Kurt shook his head. "We have to eat breakfast and wait for everyone else to wake up first."

As if on cue, the cries of a young child rang through out the house from the basement.

Blaine, in the middle of a sip of his coffee, raised his eyebrows at Kurt. "Sounds like Juliette's up." If there was anything he was to be grateful for, it was that Leila had grown out of her crying phase at a pretty young age. Juliette was two, and according to Rachel, she still cried whenever she woke up.

Kurt shrugged as the three of them made their way back into the kitchen. "How do you know it's not just Finn?"

"It's likely," Blaine nodded with a smirk.

* * *

><p>By nine am, everyone in the house was awake and no one in the house had started on breakfast. Burt and Carole both sat on recliners in the living room, watching Mason and Leila run around and play dangerously close to the not-so-sturdy Christmas tree. Rachel showered as Finn tried, unsuccessfully, to get Juliette to stop complaining and put on her red and green, velvet dress. Kurt was trying on his third pair of pants and fifth shirt, pacing his bedroom, searching for a vest to match said outfit. Blaine sat on their bed and tried to get him to calm down.<p>

"What happened to the outfit you had picked out for today, hun?" Blaine crossed his legs and placed an elbow on his knee.

Kurt groaned, rummaging through his vast scarf collection. "I told you. I had _two_ outfits picked out: one for if it was snowing and one for it was sunny. I had nothing planned for _rain_."

Blaine nodded, never understanding his husband's need to match with the weather, and let out a chuckle. "You had an outfit planned for _snow_? I don't think it's dropped below 50 since we moved to LA."

"Yeah, well, you can't hate a guy for dreaming of a White Christmas," Kurt responded harshly. "Besides, what do you know?" he turned to Blaine for a brief moment. "I'm pretty sure you wear the same sweaters in October that you do in March."

Blaine sighed calmly, ignoring Kurt's remarks (were they supposed to be insults?) and standing up. He walked over to Kurt and placed one hand on his shoulder, a spot that had almost started growing around Blaine's fingers from how he loved to comfort him by touching him there. "Kurt," he began lovingly. "Remember how you promised you'd take your Xanax today?"

Closing his eyes, Kurt shook his head. "Not right now, Blaine."

"_Kurt_..."

Kurt turned to Blaine with the look that read _you__'__ve-got-to-be-kidding-me_, but relaxed his muscles regardless. He couldn't resist Blaine's puppy-dog face. Making an _O_ shape with one hand, Kurt held the imaginary pill bottle and used his other hand and reach in and pick one pill out before placing it on the back of his tongue. The bottle turned into a cup of water and Kurt tipped his head back as he washed down the nonexistent medicine before smiling widely and falsely. "Happy?"

"Very," Blaine said honestly and leaned over and gave Kurt a not-so-chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, it was obvious that Kurt had pushed his fashion dilemma somewhere further back in his mind. "Now what do you say we go downstairs and open presents?"

"But we haven't even made breakfast yet..." Kurt frowned. He was excited as the next guy to pass around and open gifts, but it went totally against his plan of the perfect pancake breakfast.

Blaine grinned and let go of Kurt's shoulder. "I sort of just had a perfect idea. Follow me to find out."

Getting past his confusion, Kurt quickly grabbed a plain, red turtleneck sweater and threw it over his button-up before following Blaine downstairs.

"Leila and Mason!" Blaine called out when he got into the living room and saw the scene that was being run a muck. The two kids stopped dead in their tracks and turned to him. "If you knock over the tree, I will call Santa and have him come take back all your presents."

One of Mason's eyebrows shot straight up. "You can't do that." For six-years-old, he was very sure of himself. Then again, take a look at his mother...

"Oh yeah?" Blaine tested him, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and putting it up to his ear. Before he could even press a single button, the two kids were running over to him to try and grab it out of his hand.

Kurt laughed and scooted past them to make his way towards his parents on the couch. "Dad. You couldn't have told them to stop?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders and his mouth. "They were having fun, Kurt. It's Christmas, remember?"

"I know," Kurt smirked and leaned down to give Carole a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Carole beamed, hugging him tightly. Over the past twelve years, Kurt had grown incredibly close with his step-mother to the point where she'd been his mom for a longer time than his actual mother. While Kurt missed his biological mom from time to time, he loved Carole and unless he sat down and really thought about it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ahem!" Blaine said once everyone was in the room and he had managed to somewhat calm down Mason and Leila. Everyone turned their attention to him. "I know we were all expecting a homemade breakfast this morning, _but..._I have a proposition. It's obvious that no one is cooking yet, and we're all getting rather antsy, so what if we open our gifts now..." The two older children in the room gasped with excitement at that idea. "I'll call Cafe Verona and reserve a sort of late brunch," he suggested.

From across the room, Kurt gave Blaine a death stare. That was so totally not on his schedule for today and would undoubtedly mess everything up. Still, he couldn't deny the look of overall approval in the faces of everyone else in the room. It was sort of a genius idea, and Kurt couldn't help feeling jealous that he hadn't thought of it himself. Walking over to Blaine, he put one hand around his waist, hopefully showing that they had thought of the plan together. "_Brilliant_idea," he smiled, but his side-eye showed Blaine that he was definitely in trouble for pulling that move.

"I'm up for anything that will let me just sit down," Finn said, nearly out of breath as he passed Juliette, still in her pink footie pajamas, off to Rachel. He sat down on the floor next to the tree and crossed his legs.

Rachel, rolling her eyes jokingly, sat down on the couch and began pulling Juliette's hair into pigtails. "That sounds lovely, Blaine."

Blaine was practically gleaming with pride after everyone had approved his suggestion, and he made his way to sit next to Rachel on the couch, Kurt attached at his hip and sitting on the other side of him.

"Mase, Leila?" Finn asked, beginning to sort out the presents next to him. "You guys wanna help me pass these out?" Both kids nodded excitedly and hurried over to the tree.

"This was so not on the agenda," Kurt whispered through his teeth. "I mean presents before breakfast? Really? Did it ever cross your mind that Leila will be getting cranky in like fifteen minutes once she realizes she's hungry? When she starts crying, she's _your_ daughter."

Blaine, who had been trying to ignore Kurt's ridiculous comments, turned to him with eager eyes. "Honey. I love you. But you need to calm down. Besides, Leila has a multitude of gifts that will lull her hunger for a couple hours."

Finn whispered in Leila's ear as he handed her a small, wrapped box.

"To Nan. From Kurt, Blaine, and Leila," she recited quietly before walking over to Carole and handing her the gift.

"Thank you, sweetie," Carole smiled, taking the present from Leila's hands and opening it up. Inside the wrapping was a bottle of the Oscar de la Renta fragrance, and Carole seemed absolutely thrilled when she saw it. "My favorite! Thank you boys and _Leila_."

The four-year-old grinned happily, obviously having no say in what the present had been, but then again, neither did Blaine, and he nodded a _you__'__re __welcome_ as well. Everyone in the room knew Kurt was the excellent gift-buyer and he adored the act of giving to the point where he didn't care who had accepted credit for picking it out.

Mason and Leila took turns handing out presents, and almost every other gift, they opened one for themselves. Kurt and Blaine had given Burt a new lawnmower, which they had shipped to his house since it obviously wasn't going to fit under the tree. For Finn and Rachel, they'd bought a custom-made comforter set and pillows. Juliette was showered with multiple dresses and outfit sets, and Mason received a small trampoline (Finn had scowled at the couple when he saw that it would have to be set up - most likely in his living room). And it wasn't until they saw all of Leila's toys piling up when they realized how much money they'd spent on her.

Kurt tried to excuse this by stressing that he buys year-round and the presents sort of pile up in the back of his closet, so he doesn't really pay attention until they are wrapping them.

Leila's favorite gift, however, was one of the last that she opened.

Mason read the tag on the bag slowly, but with confidence. "To... Leila... From Daddy and Dada."

She took the princess decorated bag from the boy and sat down criss-cross to open it up, tissue paper flying everywhere as quickly as possible. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened three fold. "_Tinkerbell!__"_ The costume of Leila's favorite Disney character was ripped out of it's packaging and held up so everyone could see the green dress and glittery wings. "Thank you Daddy and Dada!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand instinctively when he saw how happy his daughter was. They both knew though that Leila would soon want to wear the costume every day, everywhere they went for quite a long time. She also couldn't focus again to keep passing out gifts, so Finn had to finish up the rest.

"To Kurt, love Blaine," Finn grinned as he handed the wrapped box to his brother.

Feeling embarrassed opening a gift in front of everyone, Kurt kept his eyes solely on Blaine and took the tape off very neatly, making sure not to rip the paper that he would most likely never use again. When he noticed that it was shoe box, he took a deep breath in. He had been pining for a pair for quite some time that were just a little too steep in price to splurge on, so when he opened the lid and saw the brown leather Cesare Paciotti boots, he nearly jumped for joy.

"Blaine! Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "It's just what I wanted!"

Rachel, peering over Blaine's shoulders to see what was in the box, made a disgusted look. "Please tell me that's not real leather, Blaine."

"100% cowhide," Kurt beamed, shoving the label that told him so in Rachel's face. She stuck out her tongue in disapproval, but Kurt couldn't have cared less. He was so not a vegan and the boots really were everything that he wanted. "Thank you so much, babe! I love them, love them, love them!"

Blaine laughed modestly before leaning forward to be kissed by Kurt.

"What kind of shoes did you get, Dada?" Leila asked, standing next to him and peering into his lap.

"They're boots, Lei. Do you like them?" Kurt asked, holding them up for not only his daughter but everyone in the room to see.

Leila nodded in approval. "They are pretty, but they do not match my Tinkerbell dress."

Kurt laughed out loud and put the shoes back into the box that he set on the floor next to him.

"And... From Kurt, to Blaine," Finn said, passing over an equally sized box to the man sitting in the middle of the couch.

Now that Kurt had opened his present that he knew rang up at about 700 dollars retail price, he felt absolutely silly for the gift he had given Blaine. It was no where near as expensive and was more of a sentimental gift than anything. He tried to focus more on Blaine ripping the tape off the side of the box and less on how the present he had thought would be cute was kind of inferior to one he'd just received.

When Blaine removed the green and red tissue paper and the navy blue color became more visible, he began to realize what it was. His jaw dropped when he held up the Dalton Academy school uniform blazer. "Oh my gosh, Kurt."

Suddenly, Kurt felt the need to explain as he began to ramble. "I know it's not much, but I did get it tailored and altered so it would fit you now, so even if you don't wear it out, you can-"

"This was _my_ jacket?" Blaine cut him off.

"Well, yeah," Kurt shrugged.

"_How _did you even get it?"

Kurt bit his lip before he started because Blaine still hadn't said if he liked it or not. "I called your parents and they found it in storage, so I paid for them to ship it to me. I was just gonna tailor it myself, but I didn't want to mess it up." He paused and waited for a sign from Blaine who was hard at work looking over the stitching and embroidery of the emblem. "It was what you were wearing when I met you," he added.

With that, Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt, broke out in a smile and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's perfect, Kurt," he said, because it really was. Sure, he had spent a ton of money on Kurt's present, but it was no where near as special as this one. And of _course_ he knew it was the jacket that he'd been wearing when he met Kurt, and that just made it even more amazing. "Really," he said, pulling apart from the hug and placing on hand on either of his shoulders. "I love it."

"You do?" Kurt asked, still not completely convinced.

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded, kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Part Two will most likely be coming in the next couple days, but thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated as well as new prompts! :)


	4. Christmas Part 2

"Leila Elizabeth Hummel!" Kurt called merrily from the kitchen.

Leila, who had been standing on the couch in the living room, twisting and playing with Rachel's hair, hopped down onto the floor and ran towards her dada's voice. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and she still wore the Tinkerbell costume over the reindeer-print dress Kurt and Blaine had bought her for the holiday.

"Hey pumpkin," Kurt grinned as he tied the string of his apron behind his back. "Do you wanna help me make Santa cookies right now?"

Leila nodded eagerly, and Kurt opened up the step-stool leaning against the fridge and set it next to him in front of the island. Leila jumped up to the top step and took out a large spoon from the drawer. Kurt grabbed the dairy-free (for Rachel's sake) cookie dough he'd pre-made out from the refrigerator and set it down on the counter.

"So what song do you wanna sing while we bake today?" Kurt asked, finally in the full-on Christmas mood. Breakfast had just been lovely, and Juliette had only started crying once at the restaurant, and all the food he'd been cooking was starting to smell delicious, and Blaine was being extra lovey-dovey today, kissing and squeezing him whenever he got the chance. It was just turning out to be a really good day.

"Hmm..." Leila thought, tapping her chin like she must've seen someone do on TV. "Rudolph!"

Kurt nodded and turned towards the cookie sheet to begin singing. "_You __know __Dasher __and __Dancer __and __Pranc-_"

"Nooo!" Leila cried dramatically. "Not that part! The fast part!"

"Ohh," Kurt chuckled before continuing. "_Rudolph __the __red __nosed __reindeer __had __a __very __shiny __nose! __And __if __you __ever __saw __it, __you __would __even __say __it __glows_."

"Like a lightbulb!" Leila exclaimed, giggling at herself.

Kurt rolled out the dough and cut it into squares just big enough for Leila to press the cookie-cutter down on and peel out a Santa shape as they both continued singing. A few minutes later, Blaine snuck in behind them, stuck a finger into the bowl of dough and put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Kurt flipped around, nudging Blaine with his hip. "That's one less cookie you'll get to eat when they actually taste good."

Blaine slid his clean finger out of his mouth slowly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. And Kurt had to admit that, well, maybe it _did _taste good like that.

"What happened to your card game?" Kurt asked when they pulled apart.

Blaine laughed, leaning back against the counter. He'd been playing Bullshit, or as they liked to refer to it as Chicken around the children, with Rachel, Finn, Burt and Carole in the living room for quite a while. "Finn wouldn't call Chicken on anyone, even when he had all the other cards, so I called him a pussy, and-"

Kurt scowled and Blaine quickly turned to his daughter. "Leila, don't repeat that word."

"What word?" the young girl responded cluelessly.

"Good girl," Blaine grinned and looked back up at Kurt. "So they kicked me out of the game." He shrugged and leaned forward for another swipe of dough before Kurt swatted his hand away. "It's fine with me though because I wanted to hang out with my _beautiful_ family anyway." Blaine crouched down and picked Leila up and set her over his shoulders.

Leila squealed and held on tight to the hair on her father's head. "Daddy! I can't reach the cookies from up here!" She waved her spoon that she'd been not-so-secretly eating cookie dough with around in his face.

"Do you know this song, Ladybug?" Blaine ignored her giggly shrieking as he began to sing and dance. "_Oh __the __weather __outside __is __frightful, __but __the __fire __is __so __delightful. __And __since __we__'__ve __no __place __to __go, __let __it __snow, __let __it __snow, __let __it __snow!__"_

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's waist from behind and took over in the song. _"__It __doesn__'__t __show __signs o__f __stopping. __And __I __brought __some __corn __for __popping. __The __lights __are __turned __way __down __low. __Let __it __snow, __let __it __snow, __let __it __snow_!"

"Oh my gosh," Blaine turned around to Kurt. "Do you remember that Christmas special show thing we made in high school?"

"No, Blaine," Kurt replied sarcastically. "I totally forgot the time we were on TV."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but Leila was much more impressed.

"You were on TV, Dada?" she said with a dropped jaw.

"Yep!" Kurt nodded excitedly. "Daddy, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Finn, and I were local superstars!"

"We don't have a copy of that, do we?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not that I know of, no. But I'm willing to bet any sum of money that Rachel does."

Leila kicked her legs up and down, unintentionally beating Blaine in the chest a few times. "I wanna see! Please! I wanna see you on TV, Dada!"

"Ouch!" Blaine laughed, but then it actually began to really hurt and he reached up to stop her from moving her legs. "_Ouch_, Lei. You gotta be careful what you do with these when they're as big as Big Foot's," he joked, tickling the underside of her feet.

"Please let me see the movie, Daddy," Leila leaned down to try and see Blaine's face, but was too small to see anything past the top of his head. He titled his head towards the ceiling to see her big, blue eyes and pouted bottom lip.

"Well first we have to see if Aunt Rachel has it at her house, and then we'll probably have to watch it some other time or she'll show you the next time she babysits you," Blaine explained.

"Okay..." Leila said, admitting temporary defeat.

Blaine turned to walk back into the kitchen before Kurt could call out. "Wait! You can't take my munchkin! We're not done with cookies!" He quickly licked the cookie dough off his fingers that he'd been unapologetically eating since Blaine came in, and reached out to slip his hand in Blaine's belt-buckle loop.

"It's okay," Blaine smirked. "I don't think munchkins like cookies anyway..."

"Yes, they do!" Leila argued playfully, or as much as she could argue being more than 5 feet in the air. "Munchkins like cookies!"

Kurt laughed and grabbed Leila off Blaine's shoulders, swooping her back down onto her stool and kissing the top of her head softly.

"Thank you, Dada," Leila smiled up at Kurt.

"No need to thank me," Kurt said with a slight British accent. "Just doing my duties as Dada Pan - saving Tinkerbell from Daddy Hook!"

Leila giggled and went right back to cutting out shapes for the cookies. Kurt turned to Blaine with a pleased expression and gave him a kiss on the side of the mouth. "You wanna stay and help, Daddy Hook?"

Blaine laughed, but shook his head. "No, I'm gonna try and get myself back into the next round of the game. I've gotta break even at least, right?"

"No, because you're not playing with money, Blaine," Kurt explained calmly.

"Oh, Fun-sucker!" Blaine joked before taking one last lick of dough and heading back into the living room.

* * *

><p>At 6 pm, Kurt was taking the food out of the oven as Carole, despite being told countless times not to by Blaine, set the table with plates, silverware, wine glasses, and plastic cups for the children. Blaine sat on the side of the sink in the bathroom, helping Rachel clean the faces and hands of Juliette, Leila, and Mason, while Burt and Finn straightened up the living room that previously had boxes and presents and games lying all over the floor.<p>

Kurt tilted his head as he looked at the dining room table, trying to figure out how to fit all of the food on it along with room for everyone to sit comfortably. "Hey Mom, can vegans eat mashed potatoes?"

"I think so," Carole looked up from where she was folding a cloth napkin. "But I'd ask Rachel just in case."

"Rachel!" Kurt called out, walking back into the kitchen and towards the bowls of food on the island. "Do you eat potatoes?"

Rachel stuck her head out of the bathroom and looked at Kurt like he was dumbest person on Earth. "Yes, Kurt... Potatoes are not made from animals. Just use the margarine I bought instead of butter, okay?"

"Mhm," Kurt said picking up a couple of the bowls and containers and walking into the dining room. "I love her, but I don't know how Finn deals with that woman on a day-to-day basis..."

Just then, Finn walked up behind him with more food and laughed. "Very carefully, bro."

Kurt smiled and looked at the beautifully set table. Everything was simply perfect, and the smell of the meal made his mouth water with anticipation of eating it all. He honestly couldn't believe he'd done it again: made the perfect Christmas dinner without a single thing going wrong. He must've deserved an award for that or something.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, coming up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It looks delicious!"

"Thank you," Kurt grinned proudly. "Can you go let everyone know it's time to eat?"

Blaine nodded and went out into the living room to gather the rest of the family.

15 minutes later, everyone was sitting at their respective places at the table, passing around dishes of food and beginning to eat. It didn't take long for small conversations to start up; Rachel chatting about her part as Velma Kelly in a stage production of _Chicago_ nearing its end, Blaine discussing the upcoming events he was planning for The Trevor Project, Mason babbling on about what he was learning in first grade. It felt like a true family to everyone at the table, and for the two young couples, they could hardly believe that all of this started in high school.

Blaine missed his parents though. He wished they would fly out and join them, and he really wished he knew why they wouldn't. His mother was retired, and his father's job as a writer allowed him to travel as often as he would like, but they never did. Both of his parents were born and raised in Ohio, only took vacations out of state on occasion, and he didn't think either of them had ever been outside of the country. He didn't understand their attachment to the place they lived, because for him, it had been terrible and he would've regretted it if it hadn't been for Kurt. When he looked over at his husband who was cutting Leila's meat for her, he could've cried out of pure happiness. Kurt and Leila were the two best things that had ever happened to him, and though he tried to convince himself that he was worthy of their love, he didn't see how he deserved a family so lovely and perfect. He wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"I swear it was him!" Finn said with big eyes.

"And what would Adam Sandler be doing at Citadel Outlets mall?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow at his stepson.

"I don't know!" Finn shrugged. "He has kids, doesn't he? Maybe he was Christmas shopping for them."

"Finn, honey," Carole began, "I'm sure Adam Sandler would buy his kids something nicer than something from the mall..."

Finn groaned frustrated and turned to Rachel. "You believe me, right Rach?"

Rachel bit her lip and stuck her fork into her pasta. "Your mom does have a point, Finn..."

"I don't know..." Blaine raised a shoulder. "That voice is pretty distinguishable."

"_Thank __you_," Finn looked at Blaine and shook his head, as in disbelief that no one else at the table could believe he saw an A-List celebrity in Los Angeles.

"Dada?" Leila looked up at her father.

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt said, mostly expecting her to ask something like who Adam Sandler was. To him, the idea of Finn running into him at the mall was really nothing. He worked on a television show, and met famous people on the lot all the time, so he just saw them as the normal people that they were.

"Where does Christmas come from?" Leila asked.

Kurt nearly choked on his food, and the entire table sort of got quiet and turned to him. He'd be lying if he'd said that he wasn't expecting that question to come up sooner or later, but he figured it would be sometime in the future when Leila had come to understand the meaning of religion. How she was going to learn that, he didn't know, but the idea of telling her himself made him uncomfortable. And truth be told, Blaine wasn't the most religious person ever either, but at least he'd actually been to church more than once, even if it was mainly as a child.

"That's, um," Kurt swallowed and took a sip of his champagne. "That's kind of a, uh, a hard thing to answer. I don't... really..."

"Leila," Blaine cut in from across the table. "The story of Christmas is _really_ long and kind of boring. Do you want Dada and I to tell you some other time?"

"Mkay," Leila shrugged and grabbed her fork with her fist and began eating again.

Kurt breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and everyone awkwardly picked up conversation again. For the rest of the dinner, Kurt could not get that moment out of his head. He didn't want to tell Leila that the reason people celebrate Christmas is something that he completely did not believe in, and that the only reason they do it is for the presents and the parties, but what else could it come down to? That was basically the truth, as much as he hated to admit it. And what if when he told her, she decided that she wanted to go to church and, oh man, he would have to call up Mercedes and have her take her because he just didn't think he could sit through another service, even if it was for Leila.

When dinner was over, Rachel and Finn offered to clean up and do the dishes, but when Juliette began crying, Finn had to run and put her to sleep because she hadn't had a nap all day.

Kurt, who had been setting up the karaoke machine, left that to Blaine and went to help Rachel wash the dishes.

"Holy shit, Rachel. What do I do?" he asked, taking a wet plate and drying it off with a rag. "I can't just tell Leila about Jesus and God and whatever without her asking a million more questions that I don't know the answers to."

"She's gonna find out someday, Kurt," Rachel pointed out.

"I know," he shook his head. "But what do you tell Mason? I'm sure he's asked about it, right?"

"Kurt, I always told myself that I would teach my children what I believe," Rachel began. "And I have. I've read to them from the Torah, and taken them to a synagogue, and we're pretty kosher most of the time. But I know Finn doesn't believe in it. He'll join us, of course, but I won't force him to follow my religion just because I think it is right. And I won't do the same to my kids either."

Kurt nodded, but he still didn't understand how this would help him. He was kind of having the opposite problem - the lack of a religion.

"I come here to celebrate Christmas with you because I love you and Blaine and Leila, and Finn _loves_ Christmas, and I know your parents do as well. But tomorrow, we're all flying to Ohio to celebrate the last four days of Hanukkah with my dads where we'll actively participate in Jewish traditions," Rachel continued. "I know it's different for you because you don't believe in any of it. But what I'm saying is that if Juliette comes home from school one day and tells me she wants to follow the 8 steps to enlightenment, I'll love her all the same.

The only thing I won't allow is for them to say 'Fuck Judaism' or basically make fun of any religion. I want my kids to grow up and accept people from all cultures and religions and _sexualities_, and know that I'll love them no matter what," she finished.

Kurt was in awe of what Rachel said, and he was surprised he hadn't thought of that sooner. Of course he knew he would love and accept Leila through anything, but he clearly hadn't thought of it that way. "Thanks, Rachel," he smiled and placed the final dish back in the cabinet.

"It's no problem, Kurt," Rachel grinned back. "Now, on a lighter note, are you ready for some holiday karaoke?"

"You bet your sweet, little vocal pipes I am," he laughed, and they both walked into the living room together.

* * *

><p>After everyone had had at least one turn with the karaoke machine (Blaine and Rachel nearing four turns each), the kids were yawning. So despite everyone's still-full bellies, Kurt set out the desserts that everyone had brought, and each person ate cookies and pies until they felt like they were about to explode. And finally, after being begged all day by not just the kids, Kurt decided he would let everyone open up their stockings.<p>

"Why do you insist on making this a tradition?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt gracefully pass out the hand-decorated stockings to each person.

"Because," Kurt answered, handing one to Burt with a smile, "when everything is done, and you're wondering 'Now what?," you'll still have your stocking to open. It's like the cherry on top of a perfect day."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to giggle. "You're my cherry on top," he added sweetly.

"Oh gosh," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. He took the final two stockings off the fireplace and sat down on the couch. "Leila dear, I have your stocking over here."

The little girl concealed a yawn and climbed onto her father's lap, taking her stocking into her own hands. She began dumping out everything that inside, excited by all of the toys, but really too tired to enjoy them as she would the next day. She rested her head on Kurt's chest as she ran her fingers over all of her new things.

Kurt laughed out loud as he dug through his own stocking, finding a bunch of small items that were inside jokes with Blaine, such as a small, yellow stuffed bird, the _Teenage __Dream_ album from Katy Perry, a coffee mug keychain, and more. There were other little items as well from the rest of the people in the room, but he appreciated the thought that went into what Blaine had gotten him the most.

Blaine watched happily as Kurt and Leila found their gifts before reaching into his own stocking. It was filled to the top with candies and gadgets and movies, but his present from Kurt was at the very bottom. When he found the small, paper book, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but he soon realized it was a homemade coupon book, and that was probably the cheesiest, most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He looked up, saw Kurt smiling at him, and raised an eyebrow with the book in his hand.

Kurt shook his head, as if telling Blaine not to open it yet, and Blaine placed it neatly back into his stocking, chuckling to himself all the while.

After everything was put away, goodnight kisses were exchanged, and Kurt carried Leila up to her bedroom, Blaine following close behind.

"I'm not even tired," Leila yawned and rubbed a hand over her eye.

Kurt set her down on her bed, kneeling down to take off her socks. "Of course not, sweetie. Why would you be tired? We still have a couple hours left of Christmas."

Leila's eyes widened and she let out a sigh. "I'm just a little sleepy..."

"Sleepy?" Kurt asked as she raised her arms over her head, allowing him to slip off her dress and put it in the dirty clothes hamper. Blaine came up behind and handed him a small, yellow nightgown that he slipped over Leila's head.

"Yeah," she nodded, "but not tired."

"Ohh..." Kurt responded as if it now made perfect sense. Leila was even more tired than he thought, and it would've been a hassle to just get her into the bathroom to brush her teeth, so he let it slide for this one night. He took the pigtails out of her tail and handed the hairbands to Blaine before brushing through her thick, blonde hair.

Leila's eyes drifted close as she sat there, nearly falling asleep sitting up.

"Are you sure you're not just a little bit tired?" Kurt asked, pulling back the comforter on her bed, Leila lying down and slipping in almost subconsciously.

"Not one bit," she lied, already half-asleep.

"I love you, Leila," Kurt stood up after kissing her forehead.

"Love you, Dada," she mumbled.

Blaine walked up to the head of the bed and gave Leila a kiss as well. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Good... night..." she responded with one final deep breath.

The two men walked to the door, turned off the light in the room before making their way to their own. They washed up in their bathroom, slipping out of their clothes and into sweatpants before climbing into the bed. Kurt flicked off his lamp light, but Blaine left his on, reaching down beside the bed to grab something instead.

"What're you..." Kurt began before noticing what Blaine was looking at. "Oh Jesus..."

"What?" Blaine laughed, flipping through the pages of the coupon book. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could redeem tonight."

Kurt felt embarrassed by his gift and slid down his pillow so he was almost fully laying on his back.

Blaine read through the coupons. They started off domestic and simple like a 'Get Out of Doing the Dishes' card or 'Breakfast in Bed,' but slowly increased to more intimate actions like a 'Free Back-rub' and a 'Bath soaked foot massage.' By the end of the book, even Blaine was finding it hard not to blush as most of the coupons took place in the bedroom (or shower or pool or, well, some of them he didn't quite know _how_they would accomplish with Leila around). The final page of the book read 'One Full Day of Precisely What You Want.'

"Kurt, this thing is just genius," Blaine laughed.

"Did you read the fine print?" Kurt asked, rolling over to look up at Blaine. He pointed to small text on the front of the book. "Use sparingly. You get one chance with each coupon so don't waste them."

Blaine continued laughing and turned his lamp off, setting the book back down on the floor. He slid down so he was facing Kurt on the bed. "Have I told you that you're perfect today?"

Kurt smiled and curled up close to Blaine so their foreheads and noses were mere inches apart. "Not _nearly_ enough," he joked.

"You are," Blaine said as sincere as humanly possible. Kurt tried to shrug it off, but Blaine wouldn't let him. "I'm serious, Kurt. The entire day was just flawless and it's all because of you. You're literally the most perfect man I've ever known. I could not imagine sharing this holiday with any other person in the word."

Kurt half-grinned, because Blaine had to be the sweetest guy ever. "Me neither," he said truthfully.

Blaine reached out his hand and ran his fingers over Kurt's smooth face, bringing them down to his chin and tilting his head up for a deep, lingering kiss.

Breathing deeply after pulling away, Kurt had to admit what had been on his mind his since dinner. He really hoped this wasn't going to ruin anything, but he couldn't keep it to himself much longer because to be rather honest, he doubted he would be brave enough to say it after the night. He bit his lips and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"We should go to church."

Blaine was a bit taken back to say the least. That didn't sound like something Kurt would suggest at all and he almost had to question his motives. "Are you drunk on Christmas champagne?"

Kurt shook his head and tried to explain himself. "I mean, just once. Just to see what it's like." He paused and saw Blaine's uneasy expression, and he felt terrible for bringing it up in the first place. "I'm sorry. We don't have to. I just, I-"

"Wait. Kurt," Blaine interrupted him. "I'm not, I didn't say I didn't want to. That's just, I mean, I never expected you to suggest that... Is this because of what happened at dinner?"

Kurt felt small for some reason, and he wished he didn't because really, he had no explanation for it. Blaine was being sweet and gentle about the topic, just as he would have expected, but he couldn't help feeling like he misspoke. He eventually nodded because, well, that was the truth. "It was a stupid idea..."

"No, it wasn't," Blaine shook his head. "It's not stupid, I promise. What better way to teach Leila about religion than to take her to an actual service. I can, um, I'll help you find a church that is... acceptable, if you want."

Kurt gulped, but eventually nodded. "That would be great, Blaine. It doesn't have to be right away or anything though. I mean, I'm nervous enough as it is just _talking_ about it. It's gonna take some convincing for me to actually go."

Blaine smiled and found Kurt's hand under the sheets. "Okay. Baby steps then."

Blaine was perfect, Kurt decided for about the millionth time. He really must've been the luckiest guy on Earth to deserve someone like that.

"Oh man," Blaine added calmly. "Is it weird that I'm scared now? I haven't been to church in _years_."

Kurt smiled and looked down at the space between them for a moment before glancing back up. "Your mother would be so proud."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a laugh, but there was definitely some truth behind his annoyance. "My mother would flip her shit with excitement if she found out. And then her and my dad might actually join us for Christmas next year. Oh, what a conversation _that_ would be."

Kurt saw Blaine's smile, but he also noticed the sadness in his eyes. "They'll join us one year, baby. You just gotta give them time."

"I've given them 28 years, Kurt," Blaine pointed out. "I don't think they're coming around."

"Maybe all they need is 29."

Blaine's gaze moved to Kurt's mouth, and God, he just loved him so much. His parents' approval meant little in comparison to how deeply in love he was with Kurt, and he was plenty happy with things just the way they were anyway. He looked back up into his eyes. "I love you."

Kurt would've blushed from Blaine's spontaneity if he hadn't been so used to hearing that out of the blue. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, smirked, and began singing. "_Merry __Christmas, __darling...__"_

"Oh God," Kurt laughed, untangling himself from Blaine.

"_We__'__re __apart, __that__'__s __true...__"_

Kurt shook his head as Blaine continued to sing dramatically, and because he could think of nothing else to shut him up, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. When Blaine began to kiss back, he pulled away. "I love you, but shh..."

"Okay, okay," Blaine whispered. "Just kiss me."

And Kurt laughed and kissed him many, many times, up until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone for reading and once again a thanks to Olivia Marie for the prompt! Happy Holidays to everyone!

Also, some shameless self-promotion, I _just _started a glee rp blog like literally yesterday called thediaryofkurthummel. It's on tumblr obviously and I would love some more characters! I have to admit I don't have the best track records with role playing, but I think I like this idea, so I think I'll stick to it. Thanks again :)


	5. Elphaba

Blaine knew Kurt really well. Well, he had to. You would know anyone really well if you'd been in love with them for eleven years. But one of the main things Blaine knew about Kurt was his desire to keep clear of anything messy, loud, annoying, or expensive. Okay, so Leila was a huge exception.

But as his daughter looked up at him with big, pleading eyes and a bottom lip stuck out so far it might've detached from her face, Blaine found it hard to say no. Impossible actually, and he caved.

Leila was asleep when Kurt got home from work that day, and he walked in the front door with the hopes of getting a little alone time with Blaine where they could talk about "gr own up" things that bored Leila to literal tears and possibly manage a small make out session somewhere in there. But when he snuck up behind Blaine in theliving room, leaning down over the recliner to nibble on his neck, he came across a Blaine that seemed either very anxious, very nervous, or very guilty.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as nonthreatening as possible.

Blaine forced a smile and looked up at his husband. Scrunching up his eyebrows, he shook his head.

Kurt was still concerned, but leaned in for a kiss anyway. In the midst of their lip-lock, he confirmed his suspicious by Blaine's lack of attention, and he pulled away, standing back up straight. "Come on, Blaine. Spit it out."

Blaine's stomach flipped, and he tried to hide his worry, but he was pretty sure he was just appearing queasy from his facial expression. He took a breath before he spoke. "I think we should wait until Leila wakes up."

Kurt squinted his eyes, trying to figure Blaine out, but having no such luck. Whatever Blaine was keeping from him was going to be a hard case to crack. "Oh sure, sure," Kurt nodded setting his leather bag down on the floor and making his way into the kitchen. "Yeah, I mean it totally makes sense for you to keep a secret from me until our daughter wakes up from her nap. Plenty of time for me to censor my reaction for whatever it is."

Blaine stood up from his chair and walked up to Kurt, placing his hand on Kurt's forearm. "Kurt-"

"No, _Blaine_," Kurt brushed him off, putting his hands up, motioning for him to stop. "Blaine, just tell me what it is." Although calm, he was actually starting to get pretty frustrated, and he could foresee himself regretting getting this worked up about something that was probably quite trivial, but he couldn't help it. "Just tell me. I won't get mad, I swear. Just... I need to know."

Blaine let out the breath he'd been holding and surrendered once again. "Okay. Follow me."

Kurt hesitated but eventually followed Blaine upstairs until they were both outside of Leila's room. He raised an eyebrow as Blaine slowly and quietly opened the door.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad," Blaine reminded him before moving out of the doorway.

The sight that Kurt saw was not only completely normal, but rather anti-climatic. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it surely wasn't just his daughter sleeping soundly in her bed with a- oh wait. "What the fu-"

Blaine's hand flew over Kurt's mouth before he could finish the word, and he pulled him out of the room, re-closing the door.

"A dog, Blaine?" Kurt whisper-exclaimed. "You got her a _dog_!"

Blaine nodded, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Without even consulting me? And you're letting it sleep on the _bed_ with her? Did you even get it checked for fleas? How much did it even cost, Blaine?" Kurt wasn't quite furious, but he was getting there. It wasn't that he didn't like dogs - they could be cute to pet and play with for small increments of time - he just thought that should've been a discussion they would have together. A discussion that would inevitably lead to no.

"It wasn't expensive, Kurt," Blaine tried to reason with him. "And we already got all its shots and medicines and really, I know I should've asked you, but Leila just wanted it so bad. We rescued it from an animal shelter..."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh, and now make me feel bad..."

"For what?" Blaine asked. "People adopt dogs all the time."

"For telling her she has to take it back!"

"Kurt, I-"

Both men turned to Leila's room when they heard the door crack open, and they looked down to see their daughter with a messy ponytail and dried drool on her face staring up at them.

"Don't make me take Elphie back, Dada," she croaked, obvious tears swelling in her eyes. "Please, can we keep her?"

Kurt's breathed in deeply through his nose and looked up at Blaine. "You let her name it?"

Blaine nodded with a pouted lip and answered sadly. "Elphaba."

Kurt looked from his pleading daughter to the small beagle pup yawning on the bed and then back to Blaine. "Can we even afford a dog right now?"

Blaine raised one eyebrow because that was the lamest excuse he'd ever heard Kurt use, which might've been a good thing because it meant he was getting desperate which meant they were one step closer to convincing him they could keep the dog. "People with _far_ less money than us have dogs, Kurt. And I'm not just saying that because we're pretty well off. Some people have nothing but a dog."

Kurt clicked his tongue because that was true, and he really was getting desperate. "So... so why don't we give it to some people in _need_ of a dog? I mean..."

"Please Dada," Leila cried. "Please, please, please!"

"Leila, baby," Kurt sighed, reaching down to brush her hair with his fingers. It was obvious that she had used the same begging with Blaine, except Blaine had probably caved much quicker. "Do you know how big of a responsibility a dog is?"

Leila nodded rapidly. "I do! Daddy told me about feeding her and brushing her and making sure she doesn't pee in the house!"

Kurt looked back up at Blaine with sad eyes. "You really should've talk to me first, Blaine."

A smile crept up on Blaine's lips as he anticipated what was coming next. "But?"

Kurt sighed heavily and glanced down to Leila. "But... If you _promise_ you'll help Daddy and I take care of it..."

Leila grinned widely and nodded. "I promise!"

"Okay," Kurt responded. "We can keep her."

Blaine and Leila exclaimed with joy, the latter jumping up and down.

"_But_," Kurt added. "She's not allowed on the furniture. So get her off your bed."

"Okay!" Leila ran back into her room, grabbing the puppy by the belly and plopping her down on the floor.

Blaine smiled at Kurt who rolled his eyes, failing at concealing his own smirk.

"Thank you," Blaine leaned forward to press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt allowed him the kiss, but pulled away quickly. "Oh, you're not off the hook that easily. Who _knows_ what I'll bring home without your permission?"

Blaine laughed out and grabbed onto Kurt's hand. "What could possibly be so bad?"

Kurt shrugged and began walking towards their own bedroom. "I can think of a few things actually. I might invite Rachel, Finn and the kids to stay for the week. That would be fun."

"You wouldn't..."

Kurt swiveled around, looked into Blaine's eyes and grinned. After considering it for a moment, he agreed. "You're right. That'd be a nightmare."

"Completely," Blaine nodded before kissing Kurt again.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I do like to believe Kurt will have cultured any child of his in all the broadway and film musicals by the time they can talk, and Elphie is just such a cute name :) Anyway, prompts are accepted!


	6. Where Is My Mommy

_Shortish chapter, plot(less) bunnies and such :)_

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning, and for Blaine, it was a good kind of Sunday morning because when he woke up, Kurt was still in bed with him. Blaine knew of his own tendency to sleep in when he could, and Kurt usually let him, but most of the time would sneak out of bed to take a shower or make breakfast or run a marathon or do whatever it was that Kurt did at 8 am on the weekend.<p>

But on this particular Sunday, when Blaine's eyes fluttered open, his face was buried deep into Kurt's neck, his arms wrapped loosely around Kurt's middle. He took a deep breath, smelling in the wonderful scent of his husband, and placed a light kiss to his collarbone.

"And he's awake."

Blaine stretched his shoulders before he looked up with a smile, and he felt Kurt's fingers playing with the hair on his neck. "Thank you."

"Hm?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"For cuddling me," Blaine explained, burying his face back into Kurt and squeezing him tighter. "I know you'd rather be up and about so late in the morning."

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Cuddling with you is, like, a close second."

Blaine laughed and threw his head back, taking in the mess that had accumulated in their room. He rolled over and rested his head on Kurt's chest, staring up into his eyes. "Last night was fun."

"Last night _was_ fun," Kurt nodded and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Isn't now when we're supposed to have the awkward Morning After conversation as you try to find your shoes and get out as quickly as possible?"

Blaine glared up at him with narrow eyes. "And what makes you think _I'm _the one that'll be doing the sneaking out?"

"Ooh," Kurt smiled, leaning down father so he could finally capture Blaine's lips in a proper kiss. "What if neither of us sneak out and we just try to do what we did last night again?"

"I like that idea," Blaine grinned before there was a knock at their bedroom door, and they chuckled.

"The joys of Leila Duty," Kurt joked, and Blaine rolled off of him so they were both sitting up rather straight in their bed.

Without waiting for an answer, Leila came into their room, holding tightly onto her stuffed bear, and she stopped in front of the bed.

"Good morning, baby," Kurt smiled at her. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Dada and I both have the whole day off," Blaine added.

Leila swallowed noticeably, and both of her fathers furrowed their eyebrows, wondering what was wrong. "I have a question, but I'm scared to ask it."

"Don't be scared, sweetie," Blaine encouraged kindly. "You know you can ask us anything."

"Okay," Leila nodded, looking nervously from Kurt to Blaine and back again. "Where is my mommy?"

Both men dropped their jaws as their hearts broke. They'd discussed how they would explain this to Leila if the conversation ever came up, but they definitely hadn't planned on it being so soon, and they didn't think Leila would word it like _that_. They couldn't help feeling like maybe they'd done the whole thing wrong.

"Aww, baby, come here," Blaine patted the small space of bed in between Kurt and himself, and Leila climbed up. Blaine wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kurt ran his hands through her tangled hair and looked down at her softly. He took a deep breath before beginning. "You don't have a mommy, Ladybug."

"Why not?" she asked completely innocently. "Mason and Juliette have Aunt Rachel as a mommy, and Princess Fiona from Shrek has a mommy, and she's the queen, and Elton from daycare has a mommy that picks him up on Fridays. Did something happen to my mommy?"

"No, baby," Kurt shook his head. "Your mommy gave you to Daddy and me so you could have two daddies."

"Do you... want a mommy...?" Blaine asked cautiously. He was extremely nervous about the answer.

Leila thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Not if I can't have two daddies. You both are better than a mommy. I think."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine and patted Leila's back. "Aunt Rachel doesn't have a mommy either, you know. She has two daddies just like you."

"Aunt Rachel and I are a lot a like," Leila pointed out.

"Really?" Kurt asked, intrigued by the change in topic.

"Yeah," Leila nodded. "We both like to sing and we both don't have mommies. I think that means we're lucky."

"How's that?" Blaine smirked.

"Because it means I'm your favorite girl!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed, but it was so true.

"Yep!" Kurt exclaimed. "And it means we love you more than any other girl in the entire world!"

"I love you too," Leila smiled up at them, but then appeared confused. "I don't know who is my favorite though."

"Good!" Blaine laughed. "You don't ever have to choose."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and reviewing!<em>


End file.
